


Metaforizando

by marhux



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (angst cansa), F/F, F/M, Jean e Sasha são um bom crackship, comedia, metáforas?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marhux/pseuds/marhux
Summary: Jean sabia que Sasha jamais iria corresponder o que ele sentia, já que tudo insinuava o quão apaixonada ela estava por outra pessoa. Entretanto, com um pouco de ajuda, ele percebeu a péssima habilidade da garota com metáforas e como aquilo pesou no que ele sentia por ela — e vice-versa.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Sasha Blouse/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Metaforizando

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eustakiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustakiah/gifts).



Se alguém perguntasse para Jean se ele estava apaixonado, ele diria que não. Se o confrontassem durante o intervalo, ele negaria veementemente e ainda daria um jeito de insultar fosse lá quem fosse. Mas, se exigissem a verdade em uma sala vazia, poucos minutos após o fim das aulas e com uma namorada assustadora como guarda-costas, ele (infelizmente) daria o que foi exigido. 

— Jean — chamou Historia outra vez. — Eu quero que me diga sem mais nem menos. 

Ymir suspirou pesadamente. 

— Historia, você tem que parar de ser tão boa com as pessoas, mesmo que esse aí esteja mais pra cavalo. 

— Parem vocês duas! — interferiu ele. — Tudo bem, Historia, eu estou apaixonado! E daí? O que isso muda? 

_Muita coisa_ , pensou ele, vendo o quão brilhantes os olhos azuis pareciam ter se tornado, e a ideia foi sustentada pelos minutos seguintes, ocupados majoritariamente pela voz melodiosa da Reiss e, vez ou outra, por um comentário ofensivo ou pessimista por parte de Ymir. No fim, Historia o intimou novamente, se debruçando sobre a mesa:

— E então, Jean, quanto mais você pode enrolar pra dizer quem é a garota? Ou o garoto, tanto faz.

— É azarado, de qualquer forma… — sussurrou Ymir, calando-se depois de receber um olhar reprovador de Historia. 

— Por favor, Historia, onde você quer chegar com isso? Eu tenho que ir pra casa. Fiquei no grupo do Eren pro trabalho de Matemática e ele é horrível, então vou precisar de tempo pra pedir ajuda do Armin depois. 

— Precisamos de um plano, é claro! Não se pode suprimir o amor, Jean! 

* * *

Jean suspirou, derrotado. Ele havia visto Sasha se agarrando em Connie mais uma vez depois da saída, e aquele riquinho insuportável — mais riquinho e mais insuportável do que ele próprio — que veio do exterior ainda ficava comprando a garota com sua comida ridiculamente deliciosa. O que ele poderia oferecer para Sasha? Algumas folhas rasgadas repletas de poemas de qualidade duvidosa e sentimentos expostos de forma exagerada e nada lírica. 

Quando Historia riu abertamente ao ouvir a confissão sobre o Kirstein estar apaixonado por Sasha, a situação não melhorou muito. Ele esperava algo assim de Ymir, mas não da garota angelical que ele podia chamar de amiga. Fechando os olhos por um longo momento, só os abriu outra vez quando sentiu suas costelas serem chutadas.

— Levanta, seu cavalo! Eu definitivamente não vou fazer tudo sozinho! 

— Eren, pelo amor… — murmurou Jean.

— Pelo amor, nada! Eu fiquei só esperando você sair daquela sala de aula, mas você veio direto pra grama, igual ao cavalo que é, ao invés de seguir o combinado! 

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse falar algo a mais, Armin arquejou rapidamente antes de rir. Mikasa foi até ele e espiou por cima dos ombros do garoto, que estava ajoelhado no chão perto de Jean. _Ótimo_ , Jean franziu as sobrancelhas, _agora o pequeno gênio também quer rir do meu amor._

— Jean, eu não sabia que você gostava da Sasha. 

— Caralho, Armin! Você não podia pelo menos disfarçar sua descoberta sensacional?! 

Armin balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. 

— Seja mais atento. Vamos, Mikasa, deixa esses dois se resolverem. — “Eles vão nos pedir ajuda mais tarde”, completou o Arlet em pensamento. 

— Eren — disse Mikasa. — Não demore. 

Jean assistiu inerte enquanto Armin se distanciava ao lado da maior. 

— Sem sua advogada de defesa, é seguro continuar me perturbando, Yeager? 

Eren suspirou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

— Seja maduro — soltou. — Temos mais o que fazer. 

Infelizmente, Eren estava certo. Eles tinham muito mais o que fazer além de brigar e culpar um ao outro até pela Segunda Guerra Mundial, mas isso parecia muito mais relevante agora. Apesar disso, Jean percebeu que Eren não tocou no assunto “Sasha Braus”, o que foi estranho. Por que todos tratavam aquilo como se soubessem de algo que ele não sabia?

Ele pensou em várias, inúmeras possibilidades. Sasha ser lésbica. Estar namorando o Connie ou o burguês estrangeiro cujo nome mal lhe importava. Ter uma doença terminal — essa lhe preocupou, mas não achou que Historia riria de algo assim, mesmo que indiretamente. Por mais que tenha vagueado a mente por horas enquanto fingia se concentrar na pesquisa, a resposta só veio muito tempo depois. 

Ele estava com Sasha na mesa da sorveteria enquanto os outros (e malignos) colegas iam pedir as coisas. É claro que a Braus teve de ser convencida por Connie a se aquietar; quem mais seria capaz de fazê-la esperar na mesa ao invés de ir pegar comida? Ninguém, a menos que fosse seu quase namorado estranhamente baixinho. 

— Sasha, pode ir. Eu guardo a mesa sozinho — disse ele, a voz tomada por frustração, ainda que disfarçasse tanto quanto podia (o que também não era muito). 

— Jean — disse ela, apertando as mãos nervosamente. — Você gosta de metáforas? 

— Huh? Metáforas? 

— Uhum, metáforas — confirmou Sasha, sorrindo mais confiante. — Porque eu gostaria de dizer que, se fôssemos sorvetes, você seria um freezer. 

Jean não soube direito como deveria reagir àquilo. Ele tinha um coração de pedra? Ela o considerava friorento? Não tinha respostas. Na verdade, ele poderia se encolher até sumir ali mesmo, e nem iria se importar. Mas então, lembrou-se dos poemas fracassados que largou na lixeira depois de ter sido descoberto por Armin, e soltou, receoso: 

— Na praia da vida, Sasha, você é tipo areia. — O sorriso dela abriu imensamente, mas parecia confuso. — S-Sabe, porque… Porque a areia incomoda, e pode ser quente às vezes, mas uma praia não é uma praia se não tiver areia. 

— Vocês acham que está indo conforme o planejado? — perguntou Historia, sussurrando e se escondendo mais por trás das mesas. 

— É claro que sim — respondeu Connie. — Afinal, foi o Armin que planejou. 

— Quietos! — murmurou Eren. 

[Cinco horas antes] 

— Então, como a minha Historia descobriu, o Kirstein gosta da Sasha — concluiu Ymir. 

— E como todos nós já sabemos — prosseguiu Connie —, a Sasha gosta do Jean desde o fundamental. 

— É por isso que eu chamei o Armin! — A voz de Eren soou empolgada. — Ele definitivamente é capaz de encontrar um jeito de fazer esses dois perceberem os sentimentos um do outro! 

— E o Armin conseguiu provar para a Historia que a Ymir gostava dela — completou Mikasa. — O que, apesar de ser óbvio, parecia invisível aos olhos dela. 

— Armin, você tem alguma garantia disso? De que esses dois realmente se gostam e que o plano vai funcionar? 

— A questão é perguntar se a Sasha tem alguma garantia do que ela sente. Mas não, não tenho, Historia. Isso não significa que não vá dar certo, só precisamos dar o empurrãozinho. 

* * *

Sasha ficou ainda mais confusa antes de um rubor preencher toda a sua face. Ela queria enfiar a cara no sorvete e ver se o rosto esfriava — e, de quebra, claro, estar em meio à comida. Mas não podia fazer isso. Ela precisava prosseguir com o plano, ou não daria certo e seria uma falha por culpa dela.

— E Jean, o que eu quis dizer sobre freezer… É que, quando somos um sorvete, não adianta tentar nos juntar com um microondas. O destino inevitável seria um sorvete derretido e triste. Mas, se nos juntarmos a um freezer, podemos nos conservar e viver felizes! 

Jean ruborizou tanto quanto ela, mas começou a rir logo em seguida.

— Nós somos horríveis com metáforas, Jean! 

— Eu até entendo que eu seja péssimo, mas isso é pra compensar as outras coisas em que você é boa, Sasha — disse Jean, ainda se recuperando das risadas segundos antes. — Nunca conheci alguém tão divertida, corajosa e proativa como você. 

— Armin, você ouviu o que ele disse?! — exclamou Historia, mantendo a voz baixa. 

— É claro que ouvi, eu sabia que ele faria isso! O Jean nem nota o quão simples é pra ele falar essas coisas! 

— Quietos! — Dessa vez, foi Ymir quem os mandou calar a boca, o que fez Mikasa levantar levemente as sobrancelhas. 

— Jean…

Quando ele notou o que havia feito, deu um pulo da cadeira, levantando-se. A respiração estava descompassada e seu rosto esquentou tanto que ele sentiu que talvez fosse, sim, um microondas. Mas, microondas ou não, Sasha apenas se levantou logo em seguida e puxou o garoto pelo colarinho. 

— Jean, você é péssimo. 

Ela fechou os olhos e selou os lábios, sentindo o sabor adocicado da amostra gratuita de chá que eles tomaram enquanto andavam pelo shopping. Tinha gosto de amor, e ela descobriu que era seu sabor preferido. Como apreciadora, sua opinião definitivamente deveria ser levada em conta. 


End file.
